The present invention relates to an electric inversion table, especially to an electric inversion table in which a user can rotate from an inverted position to a horizontal position by body weight when the power is gone.
By flipping the body over, people inversion has a plurality of therapeutic benefits including increased blood circulation, improved body flexibility, enhanced immunity, reducing pain in scoliosis, stretch muscles, etc. For people doing exercise or rehabilitation patients, they can be in an inverted position with the help of an inversion table. However, negative effects and potential dangers are also associated with inversion therapy so that people are unable to hang upside down for a long period of time.
There are multiple kinds of inversion tables available on the market such as those revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,543 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,556,787. Users can hang upside down and turn back by their moving hands moving vertically to operate a board or a bench of the inversion table. The inversion table requires no external power source. Another kind of inversion table includes a power driving device for driving the board or the bench to move to an inverted position and turn back. This is an electric inversion table that is more convenient to use and power-saving. Yet while the electric inversion table is in use and tilted partially, the user together with the electric inversion table is in the inverted position and unable to come back to the upright position once a power supply is out of order such as power failure or the driver's disorder. Without help from others, the user is unable to get out of the inversion table safely by himself. Thus the risk of using the electric inversion table is increased and this causes less popularity of the electric inversion table.